The invention relates to a net, especially a spacing net, surface protection net or the like, having strands which intersect one another.
The nets mentioned above are mainly used as spacing nets or protective nets for highly finished surfaces. They are formed from two layers of strands which intersect one another. For the purpose of pack aging goods in a safe manner or spacing apart articles, it is required that the net has a certain thickness. In prior art nets, the strands are provided with a cross section of appropriately great dimension to meet thickness requirements. These type of nets require a high expenditure of material. Besides, they only have a very limited resilience.